PickPocket
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Neal picks the wrong pocket and gets into a mess of trouble. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**PickPocket **

**peppe1951**

**Summary: **Neal picks the wrong pocket and gets into a mess of trouble.** Warning:** Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read! **Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

**Prologue: **

**(Thursday after work, end of the week)**

Neal was walking home happily. They had just closed an interagency case and he had been told to take Friday off as a reward for closing the case so swiftly. He as so looking forward to reverting back even for one day to the casual life he had led before Peter had caught him and sent him to prison.

He was going to go the art museums and eat in the fancier restaurants and really just enjoy himself when he felt arms grab him and he was turned around to face what looked like a very angry man, a Thomas Quinn who then ordered,

"Search him…thoroughly!"

His men lost no time in riffling through his pockets and turning over everything they found to their boss. Quinn in turn went through Neal's wallet and threw his cellphone to the payment breaking it before asking, "is that everything?"

Neal ws then pushed against a nearby wall and patted down most thoroughly causing him to cry out in pain because of the rough search.

"That's all he has boss," one of his associates said as Neal was turned back around to face his accuser.

He tried to struggle but he was held to tightly. "Where is it?" cried the irate man who to make his point slugged him in the stomach.

Neal would have fallen if he hadn't been held but couldn't reply until he had gotten his breath back. "W-what?? Where is what?" he asked in turn.

"My wallet…I know you were the one that picked my pocket," the man replied as he stood back and motioned for one of his men to pound on Neal some more.

After about five minutes the beating was stopped and Neal was trust back, barely able to stand, "Now I'm only going to ask this again…WHERE…IS…MY…WALLET?"

"I don't know," croaked Neal, "how do you know it was me?"

The man held out an Origami folded flower. "When I arrived at my destination and reached for my wallet I found one that wasn't mine and when I opened it I found this flower. I searched my memory and realized that I had been bumped and it must have been switched then and retraced my steps. My memory is quite good Mr. Caffrey. I spent this week at that location and talked to every pickpocket I could find and they are said that it had to be you…that you were the only one that was talented enough to take one and leave another in its place…and that sometimes you left an Origami design as a joke. Well, I'm not joking Mr. Caffrey and I want my wallet….NOW!"

Neal licked his lips he had been caught. He remembered this man now how bossy he had been to others that he just had to pick his pocket to 'punish' him and now he was the one being punished…and this wasn't the only punishment he had received for picking pockets that week as he remembered…………

**Chapter 1**

**(****Monday at noon, the beginning of the week) **

About once or twice a week Neal would go to Times Square and pick pockets. He did it only to keep in practice. It was a hard earned skill and he didn't want to lose the touch; you never knew when you might need it again. Neal never kept the wallet long; just enough to lift and few dollars and then he would send it back to its owner with the admonishment to be more careful next time.

Sometimes he wouldn't just pick the pocket but exchange their wallet for one of his own that always contained an Origami flower or butterfly within as an added insult. He had recently done just that to a man he had observed as being bossy and pushy to the people around him, and was even now looking for his next victim. He had told Alex many a time not to telegraph her moves in picking a target and he was practicing just that. He had picked his target out a man in a blue overcoat and was moving to intercept; he nearly laughed out loud with the snatch so focused on the theft that he hadn't noticed that he was being watched and by the person he didn't want to know what he was doing…his partner and keeper, Peter Burke.

He knew that Peter wouldn't appreciate what he was doing and he react by tanning his hide; but he hadn't even seen Peter but unfortunately for Neal Peter had seen everything and knew what he was doing.

Peter had been in the area picking up something for his wife and had noticed Neal. Naturally he stopped to watch and within seconds was fuming…for he had seen and recognized that Neal was picking pockets once again. He was supposed to be reformed…well, when he was finished with him today he would be too sore to think about picking anybody's pocket again. He hurriedly picked up the item El wanted and headed back to work so he could be there when Neal returned.

"Neal, we have a new case," Peter said as his con-artist partner returned from lunch. He pointed towards a stack of files at the end of his desk.

Neal sat in the chair and picked up one of the folders. It was more stolen art from Iraqi. "Will we be working with NCIS again?" he asked as he read.

"Nope this time the art has already been shipped and we just have to find it and hold it for pick-up. You will be working with the Michaels Gallery curator as their art specialist," Peter informed Neal. "They were contacted today about their buying of the artifacts and have set up a meeting with the thieves on the Gallery purchasing. You are to be there to authenticate the items. Your cover will be George Michaels," Peter added.

Neal was intrigued with the case and asked, "what types of artifacts are being offered?"

"It seems to be mainly made up of sculptures; there is a list and summary of the items taken in the next folder," motioned Peter, as Neal eagerly looked them over.

"When will the meet take place?"

"Tomorrow at noon; that will give us plenty of time to set up and have your anklet removed. You will be wearing a wire and a GPS device hidden in a watch," Peter explained.

They continued to talk the case over before Peter called it a day and offered to take Neal home which Neal accepted at once. They made small talk for the journey home and Neal hopped out as soon as Peter stopped at June's. Neal didn't even realize that Peter hadn't driven off after he had gotten off and didn't see him park down the block or walk back; Neal was just happy to get home and relax. So when there came a knock at this door; he just assumed that it was either June or Mozzie and hopped up to answer the door.

"Peter? " Neal greeted confused to find the agent at his door after just leaving him a few moments earlier. "Did you forget to tell me something?"

"Nope, but I do have something to tell you," replied Peter mysteriously as he walked in.

Neal followed him as he walked to the middle of the room turning suddenly to face Neal.

"Empty your pockets, Neal," ordered Peter seriously.

"My pockets?" Neal asked curiously. "Why?"

"Just do it," Peter said. "Humor me!"

"Okay," Neal said as he obediently put his hands in his pants pockets and began to pull out loose coins, keys and a handkerchief.

"Your suit pockets, too," Peter ordered when he noticed what had been removed.

As soon as his hands touched the wallets Neal paused and asked, "You know…don't you?"

"Pull the damn wallets out!" ordered Peter angrily and as soon as Neal complied Peter was there to take them from his hands. "These aren't yours, are they?" he accused.

Neal's silence answered the questions and Peter answered for him. "No, they aren't yours…you've been picking pockets again…Neal don't you know what this little stunt could get you?"

"A return to prison…I know, replied Neal, "but you don't understand…I was only practicing," knowing instantly that was the wrong thing to say especially when Peter was this mad.

"PRACTICING…PRACTICING STEALING!!" shouted Peter, "This not acceptable behavior for you."

"But I don't keep the wallets…I do send them back with a note for them to be careful in the future," Neal tried to explain.

"You send them back…intact?"

"Well, not completely; I do keep a twenty to repay me for the trouble of mailing them back."

"If you hadn't taken them to begin with then this wouldn't be a problem…Neal you know better…and I can promise you that you will definitely think twice about doing it again," cried Peter as he looked around Neal's apartment and not finding what he was looking for suddenly darted out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neal looked with amazement as Peter sudden departure and wondered what he was up to. He didn't have long to wait as Peter and then June reentered his apartment five minutes later.

"Peter…what are you up to?" Neal asked curiously as Peter advanced upon him. He glanced at June as she moved closer.

"Neal, Peter and I have discussed it and we have decided that what you need is a good and hard paddling for your misbehavior today," June said as Peter reached for his arm.

"A paddling? NO!!!" Neal cried as he caught sight of what Peter had in his hand. It was a wooden spoon. Neal began to back away, shaking his head as he went and eyeing the door as a means of escape so when it suddenly opened to reveal Mozzie and Neal bolted forward. He would have made it except for June yelling,

"Moz...stop him!" and his friend grabbed him just as he moved through and held him until Peter could get a hand on his collar and haul him back.

"What did Neal do?" Mozzie asked as he eyed June and then Peter and more importantly the wooden spoon in Peter's hand.

"I caught him picking pockets during lunch," blurted Peter angrily. "I've been working hard to keep this kid from returning to prison and then find out that he is using his lunch hour to pick pockets and you know what he tells me…he's only doing it to practice the art…practice; risking his freedom to practice his pick pocketing skills."

"Neal!" Mozzie exclaimed…neither angry or disappointed…but concern showing on his features.

"Come on June lets leave Neal to his fate; we'll see you on the roof when you've finished," invited Moz as he offered his arm to June and they proceeded to leave.

"No…don't go…" but it was too late. Neal turned to face Peter noticing that his friend was no longer showing signs of anger and hoped that the promised spanking would be forgotten.

Peter took a deep breath and moved past Neal, who looked hopeful until he noticed that Peter didn't leave but only locked the door.

"Come here," he ordered as the pointed to the large table in the room, "bend over and let's get this over with."

"Peter…NO…not that, please," pleaded Neal, as he made one last ditch effort to persuade Peter to change his mind.

"Look now that I know that this isn't acceptable, I won't do it again...please," pleaded Neal.

"You knew it wasn't acceptable from the beginning…it's called stealing and stealing is a crime punishable with prison; prison that you've been released from to help me solve white collar crimes."

"I know, I know…but do you have to use that?" Neal said as he pointed to the wooden spoon in Peter's hand. "Can't you do something else to punish me?"

"Yep, I probably could find something but this one works so much better. I know that after the first paddling you received from me you were on your best behavior for at least a month…lets see how long you stay out of trouble this time; now get into position…the longer I wait the more licks you will get," ordered Peter sternly.

Neal reluctantly approached the table thinking that with such a small utensil like this wooden spoon it wouldn't be so bad not compared to that paddle Gibbs used on him and bent over with a smirk. The first lick soon convinced him that he had underestimated the effect the spoon would have when applied to the seat of his pants and yelled out in pain.

"PETER…that hurts!!" he cried as two more visited the same area in rapid procession; after that Peter began to use the three in one area before moving on technique as he paddled Neal for stealing. He soon had the reformed pick pocket yelling with each lick and he didn't stop until he was sure that the lesson was learned and Neal as sobbing hard.

"Neal," Peter called as he pulled Neal from his position over the table and to his arms for a hug and held him until his crying had ceased. Once he felt that Neal was in better control of himself he walked him to his bed and helped him to lie on his side.

"Neal, I want you to know that I hated to do that to you; when it comes to you I have several emotions…one I'm the FBI agent that caught you and in whose custody you now find yourself; but I also feel like a father that does not want to see his son following down the same path that got him in prison to begin with and third I feel like the older brother who wants to protect his pesky kid brother from himself as well as any others that want to harm him…but what it boils down to I will do anything within my power to keep you on the straight and narrow and if you ever do something like this again we will be having this conversation again only the next time that spoon will be applied on your bare backside….do you understand?"

"D-Do you really feel that was about me?" asked Neal sniffling as he wiped his eyes.

"Yes…and so does El…we care for you kid and we want you safe and as she has already proven to you; she will punish you if that is what it takes to keep you out of prison. Now why don't you try and get some rest…and try not to get into any more trouble," Peter suggested as he ruffled Neal's hair before he left him to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tuesday morning found Neal awake and wondering where he was. He looked down and found himself dressed in only his boxers and t-shirt and wondered why he couldn't remember why he wasn't in his pajamas. It only took him rolling on his back for the memory of what Peter had done to him the night before to sink in.

Although the throbbing in his butt awakened the memory of the paddling it was the words that Peter had said about his feelings about him that caused a warm feeling to overcome him. Someone other than Moz and Kate cared about him. He knew that June had motherly affections for him she showed that in many ways but to be literally told how someone felt meant so much more and Neal felt his eyes begin to tear with the thought.

Neal got out of bed as he heard his phone ring…it was Peter.

"Neal I was just checking on you; did you get any rest after yesterday?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Peter…and thank you," he added as he tried to find the words to describe his feelings and only settled on thinking him in hopes that his friend would understand. The pause before Peter replied told him that he did. "Then I'll be by shortly to pick you up for work."

Neal hurriedly jumped into the shower, got dressed and quickly ate his breakfast before he headed down to wait for his ride not realizing that he was being observed by the person whose wallet he had lifted the week before.

"There he is boss," one of his associates said, "do you want us to take him now?"

"No…he looks like he is waiting for someone…and if he isn't there when

they come they might get suspicious. We will follow him and see where he goes and nab him whenever he is alone," his boss replied ominously.

Peter arrived five minutes later and as Neal opened the door to get him found a fluffy pillow residing on the passenger side of the car.

"I thought that after last night's discussion you might find this helpful for the ride to work," Peter said as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Very funny, Peter," Neal cried as he eyed the pillow, but when Peter tried to remove it added, "but if might not be a bad idea…thank you," and gingerly sat down. He sighed with pleasure as it did a wonderful job of easing the throbbing in his backside.

"Too bad I can't bring it in with me," muttered Neal blissfully as they fast approached the Federal Building, "it would surely make sitting today a lot easier."

"I don't care, but if you do they will probably figured out what happened so you would want it in your chair," replied Peter.

"Maybe today will be one of those days that I stay on my feel a lot," countered Neal as they pulled up in the FBI parking out and Neal reluctantly got out.

"Yeah…maybe," replied Peter.

**************

Neal got his wish up until the artifacts were recovered then he had to do desk duty writing up reports until the end of the day. Although he used every opportunity to get up that he could come up with until the end of the day.

"Peter, I'm going home…please do not come to have any more of your discussions until I'm able to enjoy sitting again," Neal said as he made his goodbyes.

"I thought that maybe you might like to have one of El's home cooked meals tonight," offered Peter instead. "You can sit on as many pillows as you like," he added with a smile as Neal was considering the offer.

"Can I spend the night?" Neal asked.

"Sure, why not; you're a member of the family, you know," replied Peter before driving off with Neal once more sitting on the same pillow as he had that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**********************

**Chapter 4**

"El that was delicious," Neal cried as he pushed away from the table.

"I'm glad that you liked it Neal, "replied Elizabeth, "its Peter's favorite. I hoped you saved room for some dessert."

"Another one of Peter's favorites?" asked Neal.

"Yes, indeed. El makes the best chocolate cake," replied Peter after walking back in with a cup of coffee.

"I can hardly wait," Neal replied as he attempted to get up and take his plate into the kitchen.

"You stay there, I've got it," El said as she picked up her plate and stacked it on top of Neal's on her way into the kitchen.

She soon returned with two slices of cake and placed one in front of Neal and the other in front of her husband before sitting back down to watch them eat.

"Aren't you having any, dear?" asked Peter.

"I'm still stuffed from supper, you two enjoy it for me," she replied as she began to start some innocent conversation. "So Neal did your talk with Peter go well?" she asked unknowingly.

Neal started to choke as the question caught him as he was eating and he blushed as he sputtered tried to come up with an answer.

"Neal…are you alright?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Y-Yes…the talk went fine…Peter told me how he really felt about me," Neal replied carefully.

"And how is that?"

"That he cares for me but not only as my keeper but as a father and older brother…although Peter you would have to be awful young to have a son my age but I think that having you as an older brother would be a nice," Neal said with a smile.

El looked from one to the other before she gathered that something more than a discussion took place last night and then remembering Neal's red face said, "Oh, no not again…Peter did you paddle Neal last night?"

"Yep….used a wooden spoon, too. He didn't think that it would hurt that bad either but he soon found out differently, didn't you Neal?"

"Do we have to talk about it…here…now?" Neal asked embarrassedly.

"Answer the question?"

"Yes, it hurt…satisfied?"

"Yep," laughed Peter.

"Oh Peter, don't embarrass him so," scolded Elizabeth.

"But that is what big brothers with a father complex like to do, honey," replied Peter as they all began to laugh…

"So now I have a big brother with a father complex…I can live with that," replied Neal as he swallowed his last bite of cake.

"I also hope that you see me as a friend, Neal?"

"I always felt that way, Peter; even when you were chasing me," Neal confided.

The rest of the night went pleasant for Neal; Peter even gave up a ball game so they could all watch a movie Neal hadn't seen.

******************


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With Wednesday came another case…this one was an interagency case where While Collar was pitted with the CIA and an art deal gone bad in Afghanistan. This time the art was being used to buy weapons and agents of the CIA had been killed.

Neal had to go undercover to help flush out the ones responsible and it wasn't until Thursday before the bad guys were discovered and Neal reunited with the white collar unit and Peter. It was Hughes that had decided to give Neal an extra day as a reward for solving the case so quickly and had told him to go home while Peter was in a meeting with the CIA tying up lose ends. It wasn't until after Neal left that Peter came out of the meeting and was told about Neal's early departure.

**************

**(Back to the present as Neal was facing an irate Thomas Quinn)**

Neal licked his lips he had been caught. He remembered this man now how bossy he had been to others that he just had to pick his pocket to 'punish' him and now he was the one being punished and Peter was no where in sight to safe him. He really needed his big brother here and now before things got really bad.

Neal looked at the goon about to hit him and yelled out, "wait…wait…I don't have your wallet any more…I sent it back the next day…haven't you received it yet?" he pleaded.

Thomas Quinn, the man whose wallet Neal had stolen, "no I haven't and as you should know that it will take about a week for it to be deliver to me…so I think a little punishment now will help you remember not to steal from me again."

Quinn turned to one of his men and said, "Convince Mr. Caffrey why it is a bad idea to piss me off."

The man in question smiled as he advanced on Neal….

*************

Back at The White Collar unit Hughes suddenly appeared at Peter's door and said, "what can you tell me about that wallet you brought in earlier this week?"

"Only that it was suspected as being stolen. I put the name on the ID in the system to get a correct address so it could be returned," Peter said as he tap danced around the truth.

Hughes looked at him momentarily before asking, "Caffrey took it, didn't he?"

Peter had no recourse but to nod although he was quick to add, "But he's been punished for it and doesn't need to be sent back to prison."

"How was he punished?" And how severe was the punishment?"

Peter motioned for him to come closer before he replied in a stage whisper, "I paddled him with a wooden spoon and trust me I was severe," and waited for Hughes' reaction.

Hughes mulled over what he was told before agreeing with the punishment given, "You know that might be just the ticket in dealing with Caffrey; a good paddling might do better than sending him back," and then as a light bulb went off Hughes smiled, "that explains his actions these last few days, he's been too sore to sit still."

"Sir, what was it that you wanted to tell me about the wallet?" Peter asked as he brought the conversation back on topic.

"That the CIA has identified the owner as the one they have been after for gun smuggling; he most likely was involved in the last case."

"I need to find Neal; he might be in danger," Peter said as reached immediately for his cellphone. He tried to call but all he got back was that the phone was not receiving calls. "Check Neal's tracker, something must be wrong," Peter shouted anxiously.

* * *

Thanks to the data from Neal's tracker unit Peter and his team were able to pinpoint his exact location and hurry to the scene and due to that quick response was able to prevent Neal from being seriously injured. They arrived just as Quinn's thug was about to strike.

"FBI …FREEZE!!"

Quinn whipped around to discover that they were surrounded and reluctantly raised his hands followed more swiftly by those of his men and Neal quickly staggered to Peter's side. "I knew you would get here in time."

"Yeah, that is what big brothers do…are you hurt?" Peter asked concerned with the eye that was turning black. "We are going to have to get something cold on that eye or it is going to be a real shiner."

"That I can live with…now," replied Neal with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Monday morning found Neal walking into work and being hailed by Hughes himself. "Caffrey…my office…now!"

Neal walked up the stairs and noticed that Peter as already there. "What's up?" he whispered to Peter, who only motioned for him to be seated.

"Hughes has something he wants to tell you and give me…that's all I know for now," replied Peter after Neal took a seat next to him.

"Caffrey, I want to thank you for your part in capturing Quinn, he's been a thorn in not only our side but that of the CIA with his smuggling of weapons to nearly every country harboring terrorists. While I can't approve of the way we were alerted to him…by your picking his pocket I do want to thank you for the end result."

"You told him that I picked his pocket?" Neal accused his friend.

"He guessed…I had to come clean after that," Peter explained a minute later.

"I was during that conversation that I learned just how Peter punishes you and I want you to know that he has the sanction of this office behind him; in fact I applaud his method most highly," Hughes explained as Neal quickly blushed but wisely said nothing.

"And to that end I thought it only fitting that he be given a better tool in keeping you on the straight and narrow path," Hughes added seriously as he handed over a small package to his lead agent.

Peter looked at it curiously for a second before ripping it apart to discover not one of two paddles. One was made out of wood and the other out of a more flexible material.

"I'm told that when used correctly can leave quite a sting to a particular part of the human anatomy…use them wisely; we don't want this young man to revert back to his original occupation," Hughes finished before motioning for them to leave.

Neal was a bright red by this time; a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Peter who whispered, "get a hold of yourself buddy before the whole office wonders what happened in Hughes office."

"I can't believe that you told Hughes about the method you use to punish me," hissed Neal in anger, I've never been so embarrassed in my life!"

You should be more worried that now that Hughes knows and approves that he may be tempted to try it out for himself," replied Peter seriously. "He probably kept a paddle for himself and is just waiting for a chance to try it out on you and with your tendency for getting into trouble it probably won't be long before you find yourself draped over his desk getting your tail beat. But of course that is only if I'm not around to do it myself," added Peter as he tried desperately not to smile and give it all away.

Peter watched as Neal's expression went from anger to embarrassment and finally to terror as his words was believed. He finally took pity on his "kid brother" and smiled alerting Neal finally to the fact that Peter was only teasing him.

"Peter…that was not funny," Neal said indignantly, "but I knew that you were just teasing me."

"Oh, no you didn't. I had you going buddy boy," teased Peter.

"Yes, I did. I was just playing along," argued Neal.

"You know, I could just send you up to Hughes to settle the argument and I bet he will side with me and use it as an excuse to try out his paddle!" cried Peter with a smirk.

"PETER!!!"

**The End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue:**

"Honey, what's wrong with Neal?" asked Elizabeth as she took notice of Neal's glumly expression. Neal had come home with Peter for supper. Elizabeth had invited him herself and had insisted that he come. Not wanting to disappoint her Neal had agreed but had been close mouthed around Peter for the majority of the evening.

"Oh, he's just sulking because Hughes knows that I paddle him on occasions whenever he does some thing stupid that could get him sent back to prison," replied Peter casually.

"And how did Reece discover this?"

"Peter told him!" Neal said angrily.

"Peter!" exclaimed El as she batted her husband on the arm, "why would you do such a thing. That had to be embarrassing for Neal," she added sympathetically.

"El, I had no choice. He asked me about the wallet Neal stole and I tried to explain without incriminating Neal but he guessed the truth and I had no choice but to confirm it. I was shocked to learn that Hughes totally agreed with my method of correction," he explained to his wife and then turning to Neal added,

"And I was just as shocked when we both were called to his office this morning and heard what he said to you and the package he gave to me…I had no idea that he would actually give me p…."

Neal interrupted him before he could complete his sentence with, "NO!!!"

"That he would give you what, Peter?" asked El as this was starting to get interesting.

Peter started to reply when Neal expression caught his eye and he said instead, "its not going to do any good Neal, she's going to find out any how."

"I don't care…don't you tell her...please," pleaded Neal.

Peter was between the rock and the hard place as he looked at his wife's curious and demanding looks and Neal's silent plea for him not to tell. He then did what any sane man would do and handed her the package.

"Peter!!! NO!!!" shouted Neal embarrassment showing once again.

"I didn't say a thing," Peter said smugly.

Elizabeth's eyes widen as she opened the package to discover the two paddles within. "Reece gave these to you?"

Peter nodded.

"To be used on Neal?"

Peter nodded once again.

"And he implied that Hughes kept one for himself to have it ready to use on me the next time I misbehave and Peter's not there to handle it…it was so embarrassing," wailed Neal sulkily.

"Peter, how could you treat him like that?" scolded Elizabeth.

"It was a joke, El and you should have seen his expressions…they were priceless," defended Peter.

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a minute before she asked with a twinkle in her eye, "you wouldn't happen to have that on tape, would you?"

"EL!"


End file.
